


MakoHaru #6

by brainblurbs



Category: Free!
Genre: Age Play, Bed-Wetting, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainblurbs/pseuds/brainblurbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto has to use the bathroom before bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MakoHaru #6

**Author's Note:**

> Request from an anon on tumblr for a fic containing the line, "Pee pee before sleepy," and I took some liberties.

It was a quiet evening after a busy day of swimming. They’d had a friendly practice session with Samezuka and all Makoto wanted to do was curl up and sleep.

After a dinner of grilled mackerel, Makoto and Haru had retired to the living room to snuggle up on the couch and quietly watch television. There were no words shared between them; there didn’t need to be. An occasional touch or look conveyed most of what they needed to relay to each other.

When Haru grew tired, he stroked a hand over Makoto’s back, then stood and began turning out the lights. Makoto followed suit and turned off the television before heading up the stairs to Haru’s room.

As he began undressing, he heard the floorboards creak before a hand touched his back.

“Do you want a bottle before bedtime?”

Makoto smiled softly as he blushed. “That’d be nice,” he whispered as he felt Haru pull his pants down from behind.

Makoto stepped out of his pants and climbed into bed with a smile while Haru collected his clothing. A moment later when his lover left the room, Makoto rolled over and felt a pressure in his lower belly.

The plastic sheet on the bed crinkled as Makoto moved and he pursed his lips a bit.

When Haru returned with the bottle a few moments later, he handed it to Makoto, then undressed.

“Ready for sleepy times?” Haru asked as he stood over Makoto, noticing his boyfriend had only sipped at the bottle. “You ok?”

Makoto nodded slowly and bit his lip. “…can I make peepee before sleepy?”

Haru smiled softly and held his hand out to Makoto. “Of course.”

Haru led his boyfriend to the bathroom and lowered Makoto’s pants and underwear and watched as he held himself a moment before a powerful stream burst from him. Makoto sighed loudly in relief, leaning his head back as his water left in him long spurts.

After he finished up, they both washed their hands and climbed into bed where Makoto happily sucked down his bottle of milk before drifting off. They both slept peacefully, but upon waking the next morning, they were met with wet sheets and Makoto with a bladder so full that he couldn’t hold it for more than a few moments.

He trembled as Haru told him to lie back and began removing his wet pants and gasped aloud as he began forcefully wetting the moment the cold morning air touched his wet skin.

Looking at Haru helplessly, Makoto felt a second relief when Haru kissed his forehead and soothed his nerves, telling him to come into the bathroom for a bath when he finished.

As he soaked in a warm tub, Makoto couldn’t help but smile as Haru’s strong hands washed his body, easily drifting off again.


End file.
